


Kinktober Day 12 - Pet Play

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Chanyeol comes home to his puppy.Licking| Pet Play |Rimming/Analingus | Costume





	Kinktober Day 12 - Pet Play

“Hey pup, did you miss me?”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and pretends to pant. Chanyeol smiles and scratches his head behind the dog-ear headband Baekhyun was wearing. “You ready for dinner?”  
Baekhyun wiggles his butt, making the tail buttplug he was wearing wiggle. Chanyeol sets a bowl on the floor and fills it with dry cereal. Baekhyun leans down and starts eating the food. When he’s done Chanyeol lays him on his stomach on the couch, pulling the tail out.

He lines himself up with Baekhyun’s entrance and pushes in. Baekhyun plays his role well, sounding like a whining puppy. Chanyeol’s thrusting is starting to get erratic and he cums, collapsing on top of Baekhyun. He takes deep breaths for a few seconds before he reaches around and jerks Baekhyun off.

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun take the dog ears and tail and clean them before they take a nap.


End file.
